


Take Two

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: Daddy Gobber [2]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: This is Hiccup's story, if he had two dads, Stoic and Gobber. Take two is happy, with family elements and going through the movie and beyond.





	1. Chapter 1

"Who are you?" the boy asked. He had bright red hair and green eyes to match.

"I'm Gobber, who are you?" I asked, turning from watching my father barter with the village chief to talk to the other boy.

"I'm Stoic," the boy said in response, "My dad's the chief. What are you doing here?"

"Trading," I said, "What do you do around here for fun? This is going to take a while."

"Come on, I'll show you around," Stoic said, gesturing for me to follow him.

With a glance at my mother, who nodded assent, I ran after the other boy, a grin on my face.

* * *

"Gobber?" Stoic asked, lying next to me in the grass, looking up at the sky.

"Hm?" I responded, looking at my friend. He seemed worried about something, it worried me, unused to seeing Stoic so serious.

"Do you have someone back on your island? A girl?"

I laughed, "Is that really what's got you worried? No, I've no interest in girls."

"But you said that you want a family someday," Stoic protested, sitting up and looking down at me.

"I do, that doesn't mean I have to like girls," I said with a grin. "I just have to find the right guy."

"Interesting," Stoic said thoughtfully, "So have you found the right guy yet?"

"I think I have," I replied. "He's...strong, brave, and stubborn. But I wouldn't have him any other way."

Stoic nodded, intrigued. "I take it you know him well?"

"Almost better than I know myself," I said, crossing my arms under my head. "He's from Berk too."

Stoic nodded, a thoughtful look in his eyes. "You really aren't that close to anyone here on Berk...other than me?" Stoic asked.

I nodded, putting my hand on the back of his neck and pulling Stoic down to meet me in a kiss.

"A-are you serious Gobber?" Stoic asked, pulling away.

"Of course I am Stoic," I said with an easy grin, "I've never had an easy time making friends, but you accepted me right away. It's always been you, no one else could hold a candle up to you."

Stoic gave me another kiss, deeper and fierier than the first. "I wish I had been there to help with this," he said regretfully, running one finger along the edge of my prosthetic arm.

"Don't worry about it," I said, pulling Stoic down for another kiss. "As long as you're here from now on."

"I promise," Stoic said, sealing the promise with the best kiss yet.

* * *

"What was that Stoic?" I asked, burning with rage and sorrow.

"I didn't do anything Gobber," Stoic protested, "She kissed me! I was trying to get her off me when you came in."

"I knew it was too good to be true," I muttered, turning away from Stoic. "I hope you two are happy together."

"Gobber," Stoic said, grabbing my arm. "Nothing happened, I swear. Just like I promised you that I would always be here for you."

"Don't lie to me Stoic," I said, breaking out of his grasp. "I'm going home, don't try to stop me."

* * *

"Is he okay?" Stoic's voice was the first thing that broke through the haze that filled my mind.

"No," the Berk healer, Jess, said bluntly, "He'll be weak when he wakes, if he pulls through. We'll be lucky if he makes it through the night. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes."

"Damn it Gobber," Stoic said, I felt him sit next to the bed and take my hand. "I know you were mad, but you didn't have to take that Nightmare on alone. Now I might lose you. I-I can't lose you Gobber. Y-you're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I-I love you so much."

"I love you too Stoic," I mumbled, squeezing his hand.

"Gobber! You're awake," Stoic cried, throwing his arms around me, "Thank Odin, I thought you were gone."

"You're not getting rid of me that easily," I said.

"I know that," Stoic muttered, "But you didn't see yourself. Just lying there. I thought you were dead. You lost a lot of blood."

"We'll be fine Stoic," I said, "Don't worry."

"I'm sorry," Stoic said, "For that thing with Valka. It was my fault, I should have realized what it would look like."

"Don't be, I was just being jealous, I should have realized that you would never do that. I was just being an idiot," I said.

"I'm the idiot. It was my fault."

"I think we could argue about this forever," I said with a laugh. "Let's just blame it on the Nightmare."

"Good idea," Stoic said with a laugh. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said, giving Stoic a kiss.

* * *

"Gobber, are you okay?" Stoic asked, knocking on the door to the bathroom.

"Yeah," I said, opening the door, seeing Stoic standing worriedly on the other side. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"Gobber," Stoic said, giving me a look that told me that he didn't believe me.

“I'm fine Stoic. Perfect even," I said, giving him a smile. "Remember what we were talking about when we first got together?"

"Having a family," Stoic said promptly. "Are you saying you're...?"

I nodded, "I am. I found out yesterday."

Stoic let out a whoop, grabbing my hands and spinning both of us in circles. "This is great Gobber!"

"I know it is," I said, laughing at my husband's antics. "It's fantastic."

* * *

"How is he?" I asked worriedly.

"Small," Stoic said, "He's weak. Jess is worried he won't make it through the night."

"He will," I said, determined. "No son of ours is going to give up so easily. Not if he's anything like you."

Stoic sat down on the bed next to me. "It's worse than when you lost your leg. He's so weak, and young, we barely even know him yet, we can't lose him now."

"We won't Stoic," I said, taking his hand in mine. "He's our little boy, part of both of us. And we're the most stubborn Vikings who ever lived. He'll make it through this."

* * *

"What are we going to name him?" I asked, holding our son as he slept.

"I don't know," Stoic said, looking over my shoulder at the baby. "He's so small."

"What about Hiccup?" I asked, running one finger along his cheek. "He's so fragile, I'm afraid I'm going to break him."

"Hiccup's a good name," Stoic said softly. "He's stronger than he looks Gobber, just like his Poppa."

I hummed in agreement, leaning my head against Stoic's chest. "Our little Hiccup."

* * *

"Poppa?" Hiccup asked, sitting down at the table for lunch. "How come I don't have a mommy?"

"You don't need one Hiccup," I said, trying to keep my tone light. "You have me and Daddy. Why would you need a mommy?"

"All the other kids have mommies," Hiccup said softly. "Snotlout said that only weirdos don't have mommies."  
"Well Snotlout needs to learn to keep his mouth shut," I said, "If you ask me, Snoutlout is the weirdo, not you."

"But I'm the only one who doesn't have a mommy. Astrid has one, Fishlegs has one, the twins have one. It's just me," Hiccup said. "They already don't like me. I don't want anything else to make me weird."

"Hiccup," I said, pulling him into my lap. "You aren't weird, you are special, you are unique. You have two parents that love you, and that's all you really need, isn't it?"

"I guess so," Hiccup said, snuggling into me closer. "When is the baby going to be born?"

"Not for a couple more months," I said, giving him one last squeeze and setting him down on the floor, "Why don't you go play?"

"Okay Poppa," Hiccup said, running towards his room to play with some of the wooden toys Stoic had made for him.

I looked after Hiccup for a minute, worrying my bottom lip. I had never thought of the effects this would have on Hiccup. Berk was so much different than my home island, back there you could have two dads and no one would judge you any differently. Sighing I rubbed my belly where the baby was kicking and stood up to do a bit of work before Stoic got home.

* * *

"Gobber?" Stoic asked, standing in the doorway of our bedroom.

"Something's wrong," I ground out between my teeth. "It's not like last time. Get Jess."

"Will you be okay while I'm gone?" Stoic asked, hesitant to leave.

"Go!" I said, groaning as another contraction hit.

* * *

"Poppa?" Hiccup asked, standing in the doorway, just like Stoic had a few hours before. "Are you okay?"

"Come here Hic," I said, patting the bed next to me. 

Hiccup ran into the room, carefully climbing onto the bed and snuggling into my side. "What happened? Where'd the baby go?" 

"Odin called her to Valhalla to be with him," I said softly, running my hand through Hiccup's hair. 

"When can I see her?" Hiccup asked.

"You won't baby boy," I said, "Not for a long time at least. She's with Odin."

"Why?" Hiccup asked, finally realizing what I was saying.

"I don't know baby. Maybe Odin decided she would be a good bride for Thor. So it's just gonna be you, me, and Daddy."

"I miss her," Hiccup mumbled, burying his face in my shoulder.

"I miss her too Hic," I said, wrapping one arm around his shoulder.

* * *

"Poppa? Can I tell you a secret?" Hiccup asked, a light in his eyes that I had never seen before, at least, not since his sister died. It had affected him stronger than I had thought it would affect a five year old.

"Of course Hic," I said, looking up from the new weapon designs I had been working on. Stoic had just left to try and find the dragons' nest, leaving Hiccup and I to our own devices for a few weeks.

"Promise not to tell?"

"Promise," I said with a chuckle.

"I found something, something that's going to help me with the dragons. I'll be the best in the class!"

"You were already going to be," I said, ruffling Hiccup's hair with my hand, "You always do your best Hic, that's all Dad and I ask."

"I know," Hiccup said, smiling. "I've got to go, lots to do."

* * *

"Did you know about this Gobber?" Stoic asked, pacing the deck of the ship, glaring at the dragon bound at the front.

"He was happy Stoic, happier than I've seen him since he was five. He said he found something in the woods, something that would help him in dragon training. I didn't think it was a pet dragon though. I've not seen him that happy since I lost her. If we do this, we'll lose him again. This time for good."

Stoic rubbed his face roughly, "I can't not do this Gobber. I promised the men that we would find the nest, if I don't do my best...you know what they'll do."

"But what's more important to you?" I asked quietly, "Your position or our son?"

"I'm doing this for him," Stoic said, "If they try to get rid of me, they'll come to the house. Hiccup would be there, and he could get hurt, even killed, if things got too far out of hand. I'm doing what's best for him."

"I'm not so sure," I said softly, watching Stoic as he began pacing again.

* * *

"How's he doing?" I asked, sitting next to Stoic, next to Hiccup's bed.

"He's a bit better, been stirring a bit. Toothless has been anxious too. It shouldn't be much longer. I can't believe we almost lost him," Stoic said, a sob tearing from his throat.

"It'll be okay," I said, taking his hand in mine. "He's strong. Always has been."

Stoic shook his head, burying his face in his free hand. "It's all my fault. I should have trusted him."

"You couldn't have known. Toothless is a dragon, we'd been taught to hate and kill them. It's not your fault." 

"Dad?" Hiccup's voice was hoarse, "Poppa?"

"Hiccup, how do you feel?" I asked, turning to him instantly while Stoic composed himself.

"Like I was run over by a wild yak," Hiccup said, his voice a bit stronger, sitting up.

"Do you remember what happened son?" Stoic asked.

"We-we were fighting the dragons. Where's Toothless?" Hiccup asked, looking around frantically. "He's not dead, is he?"

Toothless sat up from where he was on the other side of the bed, resting his head on Hiccup's lap.

"Hey bud," Hiccup said, stroking the dragon’s head, a smile growing on his face. "I'm glad you're okay."

The dragon chirred, closing his eyes, a dragon's approximation of a smile on his face.

Hiccup wrapped his arms around the dragon's head, he really hadn't been this happy in a long time, five years.

* * *

"Poppa, are you okay?" Hiccup asked, worried, as I heaved up everything I had eaten for the tenth day in a row.

"I'm fine," I said, getting up and cleaning myself up a bit.

"I don't like seeing you so sick," Hiccup said. "I haven't seen you sick in a long time." 

"Don't worry Hiccup, everything will be fine," I said with a smile. "In nine months."

"Months?" Hiccup said, the worry growing in his eyes, "Why months? Wait nine? Are you...?"

"I am," I said with a smile, "Don't tell your father yet though. I'm not ready yet."

Hiccup nodded with a smile, bouncing excitedly. "I've got to go check on Toothless. See you at dinner!" he said, giving me a quick hug and running out of the house.

* * *

"Are they okay?" Hiccup asked worriedly from the door.

"Come in and see for yourself," Stoic said with a soft smile.

Hiccup entered quietly, coming to the side of the bed and looking at the baby in my arms. "She's so tiny," he said softly.

"You were smaller," I said, "I thought I was going to break you if I even looked at you."

Hiccup laughed. "What's her name?"

"Erika."


	2. Chapter 2

"Ka," Hiccup moaned, hearing his sister crying, "Can't you just sleep?"

He got out of bed regardless, walking to the crib that had been moved to the wall opposite Toothless' bed when the girl had turned 6 months old.

The little girl was standing up, holding the side of the crib. When she saw her older brother, she reached out for him, calling his, baby speech shortened, name. "Iccup, Iccup, Iccup!" she wailed until he took her out of the crib and held her close.

"What's wrong Ka?" he asked, cradling the little girl.

Erika didn't respond, curling into her older brother, sniffling at first, but eventually calming down and falling asleep in his arms.

Hiccup laughed softly at her, carrying her over to his bed. "You're doing this too often Ka," he murmured, laying her down before going over to the dragon. "She's okay," he said to Toothless. "Go back to sleep, Poppa said we can take her flying in the morning."

Toothless chirred, licking Hiccup's hand lightly before curling back up on his bed. Hiccup smiled at the dragon before returning to his bed, curling protectively around his sister, falling asleep himself.

* * *

"Now remember, no fancy flying, don't go too high, or too fast, and for the love of Thor, _be careful! ___" I said, watching as Hiccup made sure all of his riding gear was set up right.

"Yes Poppa," Hiccup said, turning from the dragon. "Everything's set." He reached out for Erika.

I pulled back a bit.

"Poppa," Hiccup whined, taking another step towards me and taking Erika. "We'll be fine, don't worry so much."

"I know," I murmured, giving Hiccup a quick hug. "Make sure you're back by night fall."

"Yes sir," Hiccup said, strapping Erika into a baby carrier he had made to fit into Toothless' saddle. "Wave bye bye to Poppa, Ka," he said, climbing into the saddle.

"Bye bye Papa!" Erika waved as Toothless took off.

I waved back until they were out of sight over the forest, then made my way back to the forge to start the day's work. I didn't get much work done.

* * *

"Alright Ka," Hiccup said, climbing off Toothless' back when they landed. "I'm gonna show you my two favorite things in all of Berk today, but you have to promise not to tell."

Erika smiled up at her big brother. "Iccup, Iccup, Iccup!" she chanted, reaching out for him.

"That's what I thought," Hiccup said with a smile, carefully taking Erika out of her baby carrier.

As soon as she was out of the carrier, Toothless ran into the forest. A few minutes later a boy came out of the forest where Toothless had gone in. He had dark skin and hair, and acid green eyes.

Erika stared at the stranger for a moment before reaching out for him. "Less, Less, Less!"

The other boy smiled, taking the infant from her brother's arms. "Thought that's what you'd do," he murmured, nuzzling her, much like dragons did their young.

Erika settled into Toothless' hold, and stared out expectantly at her brother, as if asking 'what next?'

"I'm going to show you," Hiccup said, tapping Erika on the nose, causing her to laugh, "Little miss, my favorite place on Berk."

The trio walked a little further into the woods before coming to a rock wall plunging straight down. They walked around the cliff until they found the opening to their destination.  
"Welcome to the cove," Hiccup said, going to the cave where they kept some supplies for camping in the cove. "What do you think Ka?" he asked, laying a blanket on the ground before sitting on it.

Erika gurgled happily, clapping her little hands.

"I think she likes it," Toothless said, sitting her next to Hiccup before sitting next to her.

"I think so," Hiccup said, tickling his sister. "I still wish Poppa had let us take her out flying sooner though."

"We do want her to feel at home on the ground too Hic," Toothless said.

"Well I'm going to make a proper air baby out of her yet," Hiccup said, sticking his tongue out at Toothless, "So there."

Toothless laughed, climbing over Erika and pinning Hiccup to the blanket. "You wanna say that again?"

"So. There," Hiccup said, mock glaring up at Toothless.

He laughed again and pecked Hiccup on the nose before sitting up, off the young Viking, "You're so cute when you're fake angry."

Hiccup huffed and sat up. "Come on, let's show Erika around before it gets dark," he said, scooping his sister up.

Toothless nodded, following the other two around the cove, adding his own foot notes to the babble that stemmed from Hiccup's lips.

* * *

I sighed, looking at Hiccup from across the table. “Explain to me again, why exactly you got in a fight?”

Hiccup looked up guiltily, “I guess I should show you,” he muttered, “I’ll be right back.” Hiccup slowly went up the stairs to his and Erika’s room. After a few minutes of movement, Hiccup came back downstairs, with another boy. “Poppa,” Hiccup said nervously. “This is Toothless.”

I stared at the other boy for a second, examining him and watching both of them. “Okay,” I said eventually. “Toothless can turn human. What does that have to do with your fight with Astrid?”

“I was keeping secrets from her, she didn’t like it. I wouldn’t tell her so she hit me and stormed away. She must have told Snotlout and the twins because they picked a fight with me later.”

I sighed, “You have to tell your father, and Erika, she’s going to be upset that you kept this from her.”

Hiccup shifted uncomfortably. “Well…”

“When did you tell her?” I asked, rubbing my temples, I could feel the headache coming on.

“The day you let me take her out flying for the first time,” Hiccup said. “She loves Toothless even better in this form than she does in dragon form.”

“Okay,” I said, “You’re telling Stoic when he gets back from this trip,” I said, pointing a finger at Hiccup. “Understand?”

“Yes sir,” Hiccup said, running back up the stairs to his and Erika’s room.

* * *

“How come Daddy and Poppa don’t have dragons?” Erika asked, watching from the top of the arena as I treated yet another dragon with a sore tooth.

“Things were different before you were born Ka,” Hiccup said, cuffing Erika lightly on the head. “People and dragons didn’t get along, they fought all the time.”

“Don’t go telling her horror stories up there!” I called up to Hiccup.

“It’s just history!” Hiccup called back.

“That will give 8 year old girls nightmares. Just don’t do it Hiccup.”

“Yes sir,” Hiccup said, leaning back in his seat.

I chuckled and turned back to the dragon. Irritated about being ignored, the dragon took a swipe at me.

I didn’t see it until it was too late to do anything.

* * *

“Hiccup, when is Daddy coming back from his trip?” Erika asked, standing in the doorway of Hiccup’s workshop room. 

“It’ll be at least another week Ka,” Hiccup said, rubbing his hands over his face. “Shouldn’t you be in bed?”

“I had a nightmare, about the arena” Erika murmured, “And you need to go to bed too.”

Hiccup sighed, “I know, I’m coming,” he said, standing up. “What story do you want tonight?”

“Will you tell me the story of how Daddy and Poppa met again?” she asked, clinging to Hiccup.

“I can do that,” Hiccup said, “Let’s get you settled into bed first.”

* * *

“The ships are back Hiccup!” Erika said, looking more excited than she had been since the accident. “They just came in.”

“Well let’s go,” Hiccup said, standing and taking Erika’s hand, leading her down to the docks.

“Where is he?” Erika asked, trying to see over the crowd. “I can’t see him!”

“He’s here somewhere,” Hiccup said, looking as well.

Erika spotted it first. As soon as she saw it, she grabbed Hiccup’s arm and held on as tightly as she could.

“Ka?” Hiccup asked, looking down at her. “What’s wrong?”

Erika pointed to the pallet that had just been removed from the ship. A white cloth was draped over it.

“No,” Hiccup whispered, staring for a second before running to the men carrying the pallet.  
“Please tell me that isn’t…” Hiccup trailed off, knowing by the looks on their faces that it was. “What happened?”

“We don’t know,” one of the men said, “He just went down.”

Hiccup froze. “About a week and a half ago?” he asked, already knowing the answer.

The man who had spoken nodded. “Yeah, just out of the blue. How’d you know?”

Erika sobbed, clutching Hiccup’s leg. “What are we gonna do now Iccup?” she asked, voice thick with tears.

“Let’s go home before we decide what to do,” I said, taking her hand. “Come on.”

“Hiccup?” Erika asked, halfway home. “Will they separate us?” she asked quietly.

“No,” Hiccup said, quickly and without thinking. “There is nothing in this world that will take you away from me.”

Erika gave Hiccup a tear-filled smile and the duo walked quietly the rest of the way up to the house.

* * *

“Hiccup?” Erika asked, looking at the rather large collection of unclaimed dragons in front of her.

“Go on Ka,” Hiccup said, motioning for her to go forward, “You’ll know yours when you see it.”

Erika smiled back at her brother, squared her shoulders, and entered the mass of unclaimed dragons.

“You’re worried,” Toothless muttered, running his hands along Hiccup’s arms.

“And I have good reason to be,” Hiccup retorted. “I just sent my baby sister into a hoard of half wild dragons with nothing but a pouch of fish.”

“She’ll be fine,” Toothless said, “She’s a little dragon master, just like her brother.”

Hiccup grumbled for another moment before settling back into Toothless’ arms to wait for Erika to come back out.

“What do you think Dad and Poppa would think if they saw us now? Or just Berk in general?”

“I think they’d be proud of what you’ve accomplished,” Toothless said, “You’ve done your best, and that’s all they’d ever asked of you.”

Hiccup sighed. “You’re right, I know you’re right, but…”

“No buts allowed,” Toothless said, resting his chin on top of Hiccup’s head. “Look, here comes Erika.”

Hiccup stood up straight, looking for his sister, his baby sister, who wasn’t such a baby any more. Before Hiccup could get anymore sentimental, Toothless led him over to where Erika was waiting for them.

“This is Belle,” Erika said when Hiccup and Toothless approached. “Not sure what breed she is exactly, but I’m gonna find out.”

“She’s beautiful, whatever breed she is,” Hiccup said with a smile, “Come on, let’s get her home.”

Erika beamed up at Hiccup and followed him and Toothless home, chattering the whole way.

**Author's Note:**

> This hasn't been Beta read, all mistakes are mine.  
> Comments are love.


End file.
